It is an advantage to the retailer and the user to be able to set up a crib with the least trouble, tools, and printed instructions. The last are sometimes hard to follow especially if the goods are foreign made. This invention is believed to be the simplest construction and easiest set-up from the shipping carton, of any crib in existence, and no tools, not even a screwdriver is necessary. This crib has a dropside and a spring type mattress support of simple but novel constructions, and the drop side cannot be lowered without the double action of the hand manipulation thereof that lends a degree of safety, but these advantages do not add to the complexity of the novel structure but are inherent merely by the simple erection process.
The present crib is conveniently made mostly of wood with a few metal or plastic fittings, and is relatively inexpensive as well as being sturdy and rigid, once set up.